


Love Confession on Graduation Day

by Kirihime



Series: Romance on Graduation Day [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Graduation Day, IchiRyuu - Freeform, M/M, Romance, confession of love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 08:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7162412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirihime/pseuds/Kirihime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Graduation Day and what's this looks like our dear Ichigo is going to confess to some one. Better than the summaries. Sequel is "Relationship Confession on Surprise Party".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Confession on Graduation Day

It's already been three months since the gang have graduated in high school. And it's already been three months since Uryuu and Ichigo started dating, at first everyone was shocked, they even taught that they would not reveal they are dating until they are ready or at least if they get caught in the act. But in the end everyone congratulated them, even Keigo who was always so childish had become more or less mature through out the years had told them that if they ever got married he must be their best man and all of them laugh at his statement. It was Ichigo who confessed that he liked Uryuu. It was after the Graduation Ceremony when all of the parent's and the graduated students were congratulating and taking pictures of each other, even Uryuu's father Ryuuken attended too, although Uryuu couldn't careless if his father was there or not.

FLASH BACK

"Hey! Ishida!" Ichigo shouted to Uryuu since there were many people around the school ground. Teachers, and parents congratulating their children and student on graduating and complimenting them and giving them boosts.

"What is it Kurosaki?!" Uryuu said as he noticed that Ichigo was coming towards him in through waves of crowds.

"I need to tell you something" Ichigo said.

"What is it that you wanted me to talk about Kurosaki" Uryuu replied

"Not here it;s something private" Ichigo said seriously

"And what do you mean by private Kurosaki?" Uryuu asked making sure to emphasize the word Private to Kurosaki.

"Listen,.. Can we talked somewhere more private where no one could interrupt us" Ichigo said frowningly and exasperatedly to Uryuu who was looking rather annoyed, thin brows turning into a frown.

"Shouldn't you be with your family Ichigo ? And where's Chad and Orihime or Asano, Tatsuki, and Keigo ?" looking around the crowd searching for them.

"Yuzu, Karin, and goat faced went home already to prepare a "surprise" for me back at home. Chad disappeared too, Keigo was dragged out of the school by her sister, Asano and his family went to celebrate, and Tatsuki came with Orihime to her home to tell his big brother of her graduation." Ichigo answered while frowning.

"You wont leave me alone, till I agree with you, wont you" Uryuu looked at Ichigo straight in the eyes and the latter did the same with a serious face.

"Fine I agree" Uryuu answered, and Ichigo smiled at Uryuu who in return blushed and quickly turn around and walked away.

"Hey! wait up! Ishida!" Ichigo shouted annoyed at Uryuu.

"Ne, Ishida where's your father? Didn't he attend too?", asked Ichigo as he caught up with him.

"He was, but after the ceremony he quickly went away. He only watched to make sure if I would really graduate", answered Uryuu who was quite a bit irritated and angry at his father. When Ichigo noticed this he shut up and didn't ask any further questions.

Once they were at their destination which was behind a school building, the Sakura tree's were blossoming and some petals were falling and Uryuu went closer to the Sakura tree as if he was enchanted. It was quite a nice scene and both were silent and was looking at the trees contently.

"Beautiful" Uryuu whispered not knowing that Ichigo heard him. When Ichigo heard this he looked at Uryuu who was looking at the sakura tree's mesmerize at the beauty and a small smile in his lips and both hands were wide open as if catching the falling petals. Ichigo was so focused looking at Uryuu that he didn't hear what just Uryuu said.

"So what was it that you wanted to talk to me privately", Uryuu said turning his whole body to Ichigo when he wasn't answering, and started looking Ichigo straight in the eyes. His blue eyes shining purely and his whole in the light add the fact that some petals fell on his head made him look like an innocent person especially when his background was full of sakura trees and petals falling, if Ichigo didn't know better he was an angel.

"Huh", answered Ichigo dazzlingly still looking at Uryuu. Uryuu then crossed his arm in front of his chest,one eyebrow raised and look at him as if he was amused or irritated.

"Hah...Seriously Kurosaki after letting you dragged me here that is the only thing that you are going to say. I asked what you wanted to talked to me about privately. Isn't that the reason why we came here" Uryuu said exasperatingly and one arm on his hip and looked at Ichigo starting to get annoyed.

"Huh...Oh yeah... Right...Uhm...Uhm", Ichigo was scratching his hair and started blushing and was looking anywhere but Uryuu.

"Well..." at this when Uryuu saw Ichigo blushing he too blushed, as if he knows what Ichigo would say but wanted him to be the one telling him.

"Uhm...You see" Ichigo was starting to get nervous and fidgety, and was thinking twice on whether he should say it already or not.

"Good grace Kurosaki just spit it out", said Uryuu who was getting irritated already.

"Aaarrrggghhh!... Fine!", Ichigo said scowlingly and was walking towards him. Head bowed down and was letting out a serious aura, feeling this Uryuu walked backwards cautiously until he hit a tree behind him and was shocked.

Once Ichigo was in front of him Ichigo put both of his arm on both side of Uryuu's face as if trapping him not wanting to escape, but was still looking down. Since Ichigo was looking down at the ground he put his head on Uryuu's chest hearing his heart beat, and because of this he couldn't see that Uryuu's face was already blushing like a tomato. Wide eyes shocked and he started feeling as if his body was under fire.

"K...Kurosaki?...Wha...What are...you doing?", Uryuu asked while blushing and he started panting slightly.

"Ishida..." Ichigo whispered, and put his head on Uryuu's shoulder, making Uryuu's blush redder than a fresh tomatoe.

"K...K...Kurosaki..." at this Uryuu's eyes were closed and put both of his hands on either side of Ichigo's shoulder. Not knowing on either to push him back or hug him.

"Ishida" at hearing his name so close to his face Uryuu opened his eyes and was met by Ichigo's face in front of him, and was quite shocked on how close their faces are to each other. Uryuu's wide blue eyes that was evidently shocked and Ichigo's brown eyes looking seriously at him and were both looking at each other.

"Kurosaki - " before Uryuu could say anything, he felt something against his lips, and he realized Ichigo's eyes were close and was kissing him.

At first Uryuu was shocked, he didn't know wether to push or pull Ichgo from his body, but after some time he put his arms around Ichigo's neck and closed his eyes too and Ichigo put both of his arms around Uryuu's waist and pulled him closer until there was no space left between them. Uryuu then felt something against his lips and realized that it was Ichigo's and decided to open his mouth, at this Ishida started blushing like a tomato again. When Ichigo tasted Uryuu's mouth it tasted delicious and decided he wanted more and was starting to ravish Uryuu's mouth licking everywhere were his mouth could reach it only intensified when Uryuu started moaning, when breathing was too much in need they'd stop and both were panting hard and was looking at each other lovingly.

"I LOVE YOU, URYUU" Ichigo said lovingly, and put his forehead on Uryuu's one. and was smiling.

"I LOVE YOU TOO, ICHIGO" Uryuu said smilingly at Ichigo.

And both were content hugging at each other while sakura petals were falling down to them.


End file.
